


Rising Sun - Bis(s) das Licht der Sonne erstrahlt

by chaela



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fortsetzung, Unofficial Sequel
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaela/pseuds/chaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sieben Jahre sind seit "Breaking Dawn - Biss zum Ende der Nacht" vergangen. Renesmee ist inzwischen zu einer jungen Dame herangewachsen und beginnt erstmals die schützende Obhut ihrer Familie zu verlassen. Wird die Tatsache, dass ein Werwolf auf sie geprägt ist, ihre Entscheidungen beeinflussen? Oder wählt sie doch einen ganz anderen Weg? Und wenn sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen hat, wie geht es dann weiter, mit dem jungen Halbvampir?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising Sun - Bis(s) das Licht der Sonne erstrahlt

**Author's Note:**

> Homepage:  
> www.chaela.de 
> 
> Facebook:  
> facebook.com/chaela.info

Forks, 20. Oktober 2009

 

Liebes Tagebuch,

heute war ich wieder mit Mommy und Daddy jagen.  
Mein Jacob war natürlich auch dabei.  
Aber ich hab ein viel größeres Reh gefangen als er.  
Da war er richtig grantig und ich hab ihm angeboten  
bei mir mitzuessen.

Achso.. ja.  
Ich hab dir ja schon erzählt, dass wir umziehen müssen.  
Mommy hat gesagt, dass sei leider notwendig, weil  
wir anders sind und nicht immer an einem Ort bleiben  
können.  
So richtig einleuchtend finde ich den Grund nicht,  
denn ich finde, man kann uns auch einfach so  
akzeptieren wie wir sind.  
Ich meine, Mommy und die Anderen akzeptieren ja  
auch, dass Jacob und ich, anders sind als sie.  
Aber ich werde natürlich mitgehen und irgendwie  
freue ich mich auch darauf, etwas neues zu sehen.  
Aber irgendwie bin ich auch traurig, weil ich dann  
Grandpa nicht mehr so oft sehen kann.  
Seth und die anderen Wölfe, werde ich auch nicht  
mehr so oft sehen können und mein Jacob kommt  
natürlich mit.

Naja wenigstens weiß ich jetzt wo wir hinziehen  
werden, der Ort heisst Acworth und liegt im  
US-Bundesstaat New Hampshire.  
Es regnet da nicht so stark wie hier, aber  
dafür ist es sehr klein und es hat Wälder,  
Seen und Flüsse. Mommy hat gesagt, es wird  
bestimmt schön werden.  
Ich denke, solange wir zusammen sind, kann  
gar nichts schlimmes passieren und ich hab  
mir vorgenommen Forks so oft wie  
möglich zu besuchen.

So.. jetzt gibt es Abendessen.  
Mommy hat gesagt ich krieg eine Tasse  
wenn ich pünktlich zu Bett gehe.

Deine Nessie

 

\- PROLOG ENDE -


End file.
